A to Z Miam
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Unrelated alphabetical drabbles about Miam. Part Two of Teen Wolf Alphabet.
1. (A)pples

**(A)pples**

"Mason!"

Mason Hewitt thanked his years of baseball as he caught the apple flying directly at his face. Glancing around he caught the eyes of his boyfriend of three years, walking towards him. Liam had his hands dogged into his pockets as he approached Mason with a wicked smile. "You caught the apple."

"Why did you throw an apple at me?" Mason asked completely ignoring Liam's presence question.

"In Ancient Greece throwing apples are signs of asking for one's hand in marriage." Liam announced as he smiled brightly at Mason who stared down at the apple to see writing on it. Chuckling at the words, Mason glanced up at Liam "Yes I'll marry you."


	2. (B)aby

**(B)aby**

"I want to have a baby."

Liam stopped his phone calling immediately hanging up on his mother as he turned towards Mason. Mason's eyes were glued to the mirror as he touched his flat stomach with a wondering look on his face.

"What?"

"I want a baby. A little me and you. Don't you think it's time. There's been no threats for the pack lately, Derek is finally Alpha and non we love is in immediate danger." Mason said his voice soft but Liam heart the fasting of his heart. He really wanted a baby but only if Liam wanted one with him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's have a baby."


	3. (C)ondoms

**(C)on** **doms**

Stiles Stilinski smiled as he watched Liam Dunbar rip open his birthday present only to stop as he yanked the box open. Fighting back his laughter, Stiles leaned into Scott's chest watching for the young Beta's reaction.

at his bestfriend before glancing at an sly smilin Stiles. Peeking over Liam's shoulder, Mason tried to glance down at the box only to shove away.

"What the hell Liam!"

"Nothing! Yo-I got to go real quick! I'll be back!" Liam shouted out as he rushed out of the Hale house holding the box closely to his chest. Mason rolled his eyes before slightly pouting as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry Mason. Liam gonna share with you soon." Stiles announced ingoring the pack mates chuckles at Mason's confused face. Scott rolled his eyes at his mate's antics.


	4. (D)onuts

**(D)onuts**

"Liam Dylan Dunbar! Scott Tyler McCall"

Liam and Scott both froze mid bit. Both boys turned their heads to the side to see an furious Hayden standing in the locker room doorway. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Liam drop his half bitten donut back into the box while Scott simply took another bit into his.

"Run." Hayden snapped as her eyes flashed bright yellow.

Liam and Scott dashed.

* * *

Mason and Stiles laughed as they watched yet another person try to take down Kira on the lacrosse field. Since Kira joined the team, even boy believed they could bets the girl even Jackson.

"Stiles!"

"Mason!"

Stiles and Mason shot up searching for a creature only to find Scott and Liam running towards them. A big pink box shoved into Scott's chest as he ran, Hayden trailing directly behind them. "Give me back my donuts!"


	5. (E)xcellent

**(E)xcellent**

"Okay now move the square over to the left. Times the four by sixteen and you'll get your answer."

"Like this."

"Yeah. See Li I told you, your not dumb. You just understand things at a different pace then others."

Leaning over Liam pressed a kiss directly on Mason's cheek enjoying the blush on his boyfriend's face.

"Your an excellent teacher, babe."


	6. (F)uture

**(F)uture**

He couldn't imagine his life without him.

Life seemed pointless with Mason Hewitt in it.

Liam remembered one day, he asked Scott wants it like having an soulmate "It's like walking into your old house, you still remember it like the back of your heart the pictures in the walls, the location of the furniture, and much more. It warms your heart when you think about your adventures, memories and tears you had. It's just breathtaking."

Thats exactly how Liam felt when he meet Mason and now he knows he couldn't have a future without him.


	7. (G)od

**(G)od**

"Please. Please. If you can hear me at all. Please God, don't let him die. I swear I'll stop taking extra candy on Halloween, stealing his sweaters claiming he lost them, and I'll even attend church every Sunday. Please. Please. Don't take him from me." Mason cried out as he held Liam tighter into his body.

The other boy wasn't healing nor was the blood stopping. "Please I'll do anything." Mason pleaded. He need Liam to live, he needed to live.


	8. (H)urt

**(H** **)urt**

The first time it happened Mason didn't speak for an while.

He didn't laugh, smile or eat for an long time. He would flinch away from the slightest touch of anything Liam related.

Liam could still remember where the scratch was, even after he took away the pain and it healed up. Everything he closed his eyes, he remembers being trapped into his mind as he wolf attacked Mason. Scratching him across the face, creating an long mark from his eye to his chin. Mason didn't blame him, he blamed himself for being weak.

One day, it stopped Mason approached him pulling him into an long hug. "It's okay." was all he said and Liam knew it would be even if he didn't think so. That day he promised to never let his wolf touch Mason again, even if it killed him.


	9. (I)sabella

**(I)sabella**

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

Liam Dunbar couldn't fight the tears that came as he entered the hospital room. Mason laid out on the relaxed hospital bed, his face covered in sweat as an pink bundle laid in his arms. Glancing up, Mason sent Liam an tired smile as he waited for the other man to approach the bed.

"She has your eyes." Mason whispered his voice slightly hoarse.

Liam gave an sob of a laugh as he glanced down at his baby girl. She already had an head full of dark brown hair, her bright brown eyes staring directly at him.

"What's her name?"

"I don't know daddy, pick one." chuckled out as Liam stared down at their daughter.

"Isabella Hayden Dunbar?"

"Mhmh, Isabella Hayden. Sounds perfect to me."


	10. (J)uly

**(J)uly**

"Hurry up with the camera Li! No Isa do not touch that dirty frog! Liam!"

"Coming! Coming!"

Liam rushed into the backyard to see Mason holding an struggling Isabella who was screaming about touching an frog. Chuckling Liam snapped a picture on to get an glare from his husband. Sitting down the camera Liam set in on the timer before rushing to scoop Mason and Isabella into his arms.

"Best Fourth of July ever!"


	11. (K)ick

**(K)ick**

"Oww!"

"Mommy! Uncle Jackson kicked me!"

"She's an liar Mason! The little demon kicked me first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Time out both of you now!"


	12. (L)ittle Bean

**(L)ittle Bean**

"So an little baby lives in mommy's stomach."

Mason and Liam nodded as they stared at their five year old daughter, Isabella. Isabella nodded before staring up moving to touch her mommy's stomach, placing her ear on it.

"So they baby lives in there like the beans I ate last night. Oh mommy when are you gonna poop the little baby out. My beans came out yesterday, tell mommy, daddy." Isabella ranted out as kept listening to her mommy's stomach.

Liam laughed as Mason pouted having his baby compared to an little bean. Isabella giggled before pressing an kiss to her mommy's belly. "I can't wait too see you little bean."


	13. (M)ilan

**(M)ilan**

"Push Mason, push."

"I am fucking pushing you son-of-a-bitch!" Mason screamed as he pushed through another contraction. Liam winced at the grip as he watched the doctor twist his arms underneath the blanket,

"Okay, Mason I have the head. Now I just need you to push his shoulders out. It's gonna-"

"Get this fucking baby out of me now!" Mason shouted as he cut off the doctor. Nodding the doctor ordered on last push as Mason gave an loud cry.

"You have a healthy baby boy."

Mason sent God a quick thanks before collapsing down on the bed. Liam immediately moved to take their son into his arms leaning to show Mason only to see the man's eyes closed. "Mas?"

"Name him too, I'm _(yawn)_ just gonna take an nap."

"Milan Will Dunbar. Welcome to the world Milan."


	14. (N)osebleed

**(N)osebleed**

"Sorry I'm so sorry. Mason I didn't mean to I swear."

Mason rolled his eyes as he turned up his head trying to control the blood flowing down. Climbing to his feet, Mason waved off Scott as he moved back towards the school. He knew Scott didn't mean to give him a nosebleed but he did tell the boy he didn't know how to play lacrosse. Mason gave Liam a soft smile before waving off his angry expression.

"McCall!" Liam shouted as he glared daggers at his Alpha before moving to take his boyfriend's pain away.


	15. (O)bvious

**(O)bvious**

Everyone knew Liam loved Mason such as Scott loved Stiles. It was like breathing it just happened naturally to everyone. No one even spoke of it but it was known.

Mason is always faithfully at every lacrosse game cheering for Liam. Liam would always walk the other boy to his class holding his heaviest book like holding an paper. There were small things that showed everyone but them. They were obvious to each other love for each other.


	16. (P)roud

**(P)roud**

Proud. Mason Hewitt never felt more proud until now. He's witnessed Liam at his worst, and best. The times he thought the boy would never be the same but he was. Liam didn't have it easy, he never did but he made do with it. He never stopped trying and never let it take him over.

Mason smiled as he watched Liam walk across the stage to take his diploma into his hands. He wasn't the young boy with the disability instead he was Liam Dunbar. Someone who didn't feel ashamed of himself but proud.


	17. (Q)uiet

**(Q)uiet**

"Oww! Dad! Tell Isabella to pulling my hair!"

"I only pulled it because he kept standing on my toes! I told it hurt and he kept doing it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too, idiot!"

"Shut up Miss Piggy!" Milan yelled into his sister's face as he shoved forward.

"How original Big Bird!" Isabella snapped back.

"Both of you leave each alone!" Liam ordered as he shoved his son and daughter away from each other.

"He started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Mason!" "Mom!" "Mommy!"

Mason Dunbar didn't even move from his lazy boy chair as he turned up the volume on the TV. He just wanted a moment of piece and silence but nothing is silent in the Dunbar household.


	18. (R)un

**(R)un**

"Run!"

Mason froze as he watched another hunter appear from the woods. He couldn't run not when the pack needed him. Aide and Ethan were battling but separate now because of how much the fusion took out of them. Derek was blood from multiple wounds as Scott took over battling Chris Argent. Allison was shooting arrows out as quick as possible with Jackson and Issac covering her if an hunter gets to close.

Erica and Boyd were ripping through the closest hunters, it's been two months since they came back but they looking for revenge. Newly turned Danny was directly behind the tow, working on the hunters attempting to sneak past.

"Mason! Run! Stiles get him out of here!"

Stiles glanced at his mate, Scott once more before grabbing Mason by his arm rushing off with Lydia. Mason glanced back to watched Liam turn to rip the throat out of a hunter who started to chase after them.


	19. (S)mile

**(S)mile**

Smile.

Mason's smile was to die for.

He didn't smile a lot, at not his real smiles but when he does, and it's usually reserved for me. The way his lips spread and his eyes crinkle up, it lights up my world, and I can't help but smile back.

It was contagious.


	20. (T)emper

**(T)emper**

"I said get out! Now!"

"I don't have to do anything!"

"Ugh! Why are you so annoying!"

"Your truly on to talk!"

Mason and Milan watched as Liam and Isabella argued in the middle of the hallway. Milan glanced towards his mom, "So Isa takes after Dad with the temper."

"Yup."


	21. (U)nder the stars

**(U)nder the stars**

Mason sighed as he relaxed.

Trailing his fingers through Liam's head as he watched the stars shine above them. Liam sighed as he moved his head down into Mason's lap as he relaxed farther.

"Mason."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love our too."


	22. (V)ictory

**(V)ictory**

"Beacon Hills has done it! Beacon Hills has defeated the undefeated Champions!"

Mason laughed as Ethan launched hisself towards his shared boyfriends Danny and Jackson while Aiden simply walked towards them. Stiles tackled Scott blindly the other boy with a kiss before Derek entered. Derek pressed an kiss to Stiles's forehead before giving Scott an quick peck on the lips.

Allison along with a reluctant Petter cheered on Issac who was lifted into the air by Boyd on Erica's command. Malia and Lydia stayed seated because Lydia Martin doesn't run and Malia wasn't in the mood for it.

"Mason?"

Mason snapped his head back from everyone else as he turned to lock eyes with his best friend Liam. Ignoring everything he else Mason stepped closer to Liam grabbing the slightly taller boy's shirt pulling him in.

"Mas?"

"Congratulations champ." Mason whispered as he pressed an kiss to Liam's shocked face.


	23. (W)ake

**(** **W** **)ake**

Waking up was the best part of the day.

I loved it when he woke up. Eyelids fluttered, revealing those brown, dark brown eyes of his. He sighed lightly, and turned his head, to see if I was awake yet. If I was Liam would always lean over pressing a kiss to my lips before getting up. If I wasn't I would wake to him simply watching me, his eyes fascinated with my every move.

It was an great break to our hectic schedules with the kids.

I lived for those moments.


	24. (X)aroncharoo

**(X)aroncharoo**

"Xaroncharoo. Definition: ZA-nee Crazy, wild, overly energetic. The scientis-"

"Stiles what are you doing?"

Stiles turned around leaving his dictionary on his desk, giving Scott his attention. "I'm expanding my vocabulary."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Mason glanced towards Liam with an raised eyebrow. "Are they always like this?"

"Yup but it's funny sometimes."


	25. (Y)uppie

**(Y)uppie**

"So have you picked a name yet Isa?"

Isabella Dunbar shook her head as she stared down at her new puppy. Daddy brought her a dog after she proved she could handle a pet by babysitting the neighbors dog for two weeks.

"Yuppie."

Liam raised his eyebrow but didn't say nothing as he nodded at his daughter.

"I'm gonna call you yuppie." Isabella whispered as she oetted the small Husky and Rottweiler mix.


	26. (Z)ebra

**(Z)ebra**

"Four tickets for the zoo please. Two Childs and two adults."

Liam checked over the kids let again making sure both of them had their backpacks and cellphones.

"Come on dad. We have everything."

"Yeah dad. Let us go."

"Are you sure you have everything? Checklist. Tickets? Money? Snacks? Snack money? Backpack? Cellphone?"

"All check." Milan said while Isabella rolled her light brown eyes.

"Its not like we didn't check it four times already." Isabella muttered ignoring the face sent at her.

"Now where are we meeting at again?"

"The Zebras." Milan and Isabella said in sync as they started to slowly walk away.

"Be safe!" Liam shouted.

"They're going to see animals not prisoners. Now come on I wasn't to see those Lions." Mason said as he grabbed his husband's hand to pull the other man away.


End file.
